galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 10 - Chapter 08 - Angela-edited
Ch 08: Angela Circuit checked his readouts. "The tow connectors are holding, but we are crawling despite our engines almost running past Red Line, Captain." I acknowledged as I watched Roghor come onto the bridge."Everyone with med-training is assisting Cateria and her team. We triaged the liberated slaves, but there are a lot of them." "They are contained though, right?" I asked. "I am sure not all of them are friendly toward us." "Yes, Captain. They are all on deck eight and every access point is guarded by marines and security. Having Y'All and Petharians doing security is a very powerful deterrent. We scanned and removed anything that could be used as a weapon. Not that there was much in that regard. They were kept as slaves after all." Shea was right behind Roghor and sat down behind her science console. "Most of them are confused though, they consider us to be pirates after all and they are wondering what is going to happen to them. We didn't explain much, just herded them in more or less." Har-Hi kept his attention on the system read-outs. "If Y'All and Pertharians do the herding, there aren't many brave enough asking questions." Krabbel asked. "Now that we are connected to that big chunk, where are we going, captain?" "That is a good question, Mr. Krabbel. We are more or less equidistant to Planet Place and the Camogi system. Mr. Krabbel lay in course to the Camogi." While Krabbel set the course and Shaka got us going, the Dai asked. "Planet Place? There is nothing in the catalogs, but I found it in the MilRef, meaning that is a secret place. Not that I am surprised you know such places, but I am curious why we have a secret planet so deep in otherwise unexplored space." "The planet is occupied by Land whales that originated on Earth. There is one of these trans-spatial connections between this planet and Wichita, a planet in the Kansas system. I think NAVINT has a base on this site." I touched my chin, as I too watched the snail-paced acceleration data displayed on the main screen. "But I don't think they have the resources to deal with 1500 liberated Non-Union beings and a huge chunk of ancient alien hardware filled with roving Ypeherix look-alikes." Hans looked troubled. "Captain, I don't think there are all that many left." I gave the Saturnian a knowing stare. "So I heard, Mr. Neugruber." Mao didn't help. "Captain, I think our real legacy will be legions of traumatized deep space warrior monster species." I got up and said. "I better let the liberated guys know, otherwise, they might get traumatized too." --""-- The city of Sandakarr on Avondur had rarely seen such an arrival. It appeared to be an endless stream of very modern looking transport vehicles and fliers that kept rolling into the city. The first tracked vehicle sported a cannon of unknown type and was like the other vehicles engulfed in a shimmering energy bubble. The representative of the Seven Circles walked through the Billowing yellow dust and approached the first vehicle. Suddenly appearing newcomers wasn't an uncommon occurrence on the planet at the center of the Universe with thousands of rifts and portals. Some old as time, some are only temporary and some new but permanent. No one, not even the Council of the Seven or the mystical Sentinel of the Rifts knew the reason. Some speculated that the Veil of the Universe, the so-called Fabric of Space was torn and had many holes right about here, The Representative of the Seven Circles was old, had more or less humanoid shape and features. Meaning two arms, two legs, a head and the overall shape and size of a tall and bulky human. He had a yellowish skin of a wax-like character and wore mantle and belt of the Seven Circles. Fetherars, had been in this position for nearly forty Solar Revolutions, his father and grandfather held this hereditary position just like their many ancestors and forefathers, perhaps as long as there was a Circle of Seven. He had not seen the logo anywhere before that adorned every vehicle of this long convoy, but there were few on Avondur, planet who did not know what it stood for. It was the winged and fanged skull of the Dark Ones. the hordes and fighters of that legendary First Empire. To see it so openly displayed on so many modern and heavy-armed vehicles filled him with concern. A four-armed being in a very sleek and modern battle suit emerged from the lead vehicle. "You, being. Your approach indicates the possibility you hold some sort of official position around here." Fetherars stayed calm. "Indeed, I am Fetherars, the appointed representative of the Circle of Seven. The world is Avondur, the city behind me is Sandakaar. You are welcome here as anyone, but you must abide by the Rule of the Seven Circles." "I am aware of the conditions that govern this planet, don't bore me with details I already know. We abide by these rules for now, but our master intends to rectify that of course. Now we are here to create adequate conditions for his arrival and we will not be deterred to do exactly that." "What do you mean by that?" "You or whatever local authority can designate real estate, sell real estate or suggest a place for us to set up camp. We are willing to pay for adequate facilities, however, we are also prepared to take what we need." "The Stratella Caravanserai can be purchased, I will send a contact of this family to you, but make no mistake arrogant warrior. I am an Avondur and represent the Seven Circles, I am not without power and willing to wield it." "Yes, yes and I am sure you believe that. Now make haste. If our master arrives and conditions are not to his liking, not even Sata the master of the Red Knights will be able to stop him." "Your master is the Dark One? "Eventually, we are the new Seed that follows Invictus Rex, and the resurrection of the First Empire." --""-- Lumis and Urtiel had traveled almost five thousand miles due East from Sandakaar and the Stronghold of the Red Knights. Past the Plane of Portals, following the old road. Lumis had been on this road before, along with Ciferus, passing into the Yellow Desert to travel to the Gateway Oasis. When he followed Ciferus, he was full of pride and confidence in his powers and abilities. Back then he would not admit it, but he had learned. He knew that Avondur, planet was not like any other place. That his tremendous power was severely limited here. That even Crea was bound by these conditions. He knew there were beings and creatures from many realms and other-worlds haunting the mountains, deserts, and forests of this world. He knew about Balkurs with a similar agenda as his. He knew the Red Knights, led by Crimsor acted as if they had given up, but he did not trust Crimsor or his master, Sata. A dark lord that existed before all the others. Sata who assisted Crea to defeat the Dark One while the First Universe existed and the Rule was intact. Crea never educated him, about the details of that event and the defeat of the Dark One, but Ciferus, Crimsor and the crazy, but far from stupid Necro King had provided him with pieces of information that begun to fit together. This new understanding was not in line with his fanatical devotion to Crea. There was a part in him that questioned Crea's motives and reasoning selecting him, giving him all this power and virtually no education. It all changed when he faced, his ultimate enemy for the first time and the gravity of it all was driven home when he felt that jolt of cosmic power. They all felt it, every entity and self-styled deity. He no longer questioned the wisdom and advice to remain on the road. He was not afraid of what might lurk beyond that smooth pavement, but he no longer took it lightly. They had left the Yellow desert behind, crossed the Askr tundra and now reached the foreboding Askruan mountains. More massive and higher than the other mountain ranges of Avondur. Urtiel was behind the controls of the Hover-Flier, they had purchased in Sandakaar. It was a sizeable flyer with a comfortable passenger compartment. It was well known on Avondur, to stay within close vicinity of the road to avoid most of the surprises that purposely or by accident slipped through one of the many rifts and portals. Urtiel pointed ahead. "The road follows the Kriskth pass. The Halls of the Yellow robes are supposedly near the peak of Mount Kriskth and the Land of the Yellow robe begins there and stretches all the way to the Big Avon, a sizeable river." "What is the deal with that Circle of Seven, do you know?" Lumis asked. "Only what the legend knows." "Tell me the legend then. Judging by the age and the strange conditions it might just the same as genuine history." "It is said that this, the Prime Universe came to be right here. Avondur planet and its sun should not be here by any conventional wisdom. The sun long burned out and this world a cold lifeless chunk in deep space, but Avondur, planet. Its moons and the sun are here since times began. Some legends say, that there is a connection to the Plane of Eternity. A connection to the Voice of the Rule and in extension to The One Behind it all." Lumis had been to the Plane of Eternity, but he was taken there by Crea. He had heard the Voice of the Rule. "Anything connected to the Plane of Eternity must be special, and perhaps explains why this world is so old. But what about these Seven Circles." Urtiel resumed as he steered the Hover Flier over the now inclining road surface. "When this Universe came to be, it was declared to be the Prime Universe. The core reality with all concepts and conditions in place. It was the Universe of the Decision and the restoration of the Rule. Now the legend claims that the Voice of the Rule selected or invited Seven beings to this planet. The legends vary widely as to what purpose, but the Circles developed from that." Urtiel used the fingers of his left hand to count. "There is the Red Circle or the Red Knights of Avondur, they are aligned with the Evil Netherlord Sata. The Orange Paladins reside on an Island in the Avondur West Sea. If my research is correct, they are concerned with the restoration of the Rule and claim to be aligned with the Voice of the Rule itself. There is an Order of Black Hoods, with a subsurface stronghold. It is said that the members of that Circle come to the surface during the night. Their leader is an Old God of a different realm. They say her name is Apep. I do not know if they are aligned with the Necro Cult." Lumis motioned the other Knight of Light to go on. "Tell me about the rest and of course the Yellow ones. "Then I will continue with the White Shrouds. Like us, they worship light and celebrate life, but they do not accept us and claim to follow the teachings of PEAC and the Spirit of the Universe. Their abode is a palace somewhere at the south shore of this continent. Basically a bunch of weaklings and only in the Circle of Seven by tradition not by any other reason." Urtiel snorted with a disgusting sound. "Weaklings they are. Now the Grey Mystics are the most secretive group. They have a fortress or a similar structure far up north. Greys rarely mingle with others and only one or two are seen during the annual conference. No one knows who they follow or who their current leader is, but it is said they are very powerful." Urtiel operated the simple controls making sure their Hover-Flyer stayed in the confines of the meandering road. While they could fly much higher and cut straight up, he too heeded the warnings. Urtiel continued his explanation. "The Blue Hats are basically academics if you will. They follow a Sateer named Corflic. He is known all over as the Fifth. "Urtiel made a dismissive gesture. "Corflic raised himself to a godlike position for the Olmec. It was they who created all the Ancient Gates that center on this system." "A Sateer? I met the Highfather. It is where Miracel is trapped." "I know little about them. I know five of them have tried to free the rest using various schemes to attract the essence of the Dark One. I do know that Corflic is dead, he was slain by our brother Gariel." "And Gariel fell to that damned Demon Luc." Urtiel nodded. "Indeed. Anyway getting back to what I was saying. The Blue Hats are followers of Corflic. They allow anyone. that passes their tests to become a Blue Hat. They are by far the biggest group and have strongholds all over Avondur." Lumis counted himself. "That leaves the Yellow Robes, the seventh group and the ones we are going to meet." "Yes, my liege. The Yellow Robes are mystics as well, not as secretive as the Grey Mystics but said to be the most powerful of the Seven. They occupy the entire region behind this mountain range. The beings there, worship them as gods. I don't know who they follow, but their lead is a being known as the Yellow Wizard. He is supposedly an entity of tremendous power as it was the Yellow Robes who built these roads." "How come these roads are safe while the regions beyond are not?" "How it was done I don't know, but no matter what or who. It must adhere to the laws of physics of this, the Prime Universe. These roads are not safe, but much safer. This is why this flyer is armed with primitive missiles, I and even you can get hurt and killed by such simple weapons." A thought flashed through Lumis mind. "If such conditions can be created, then the Dark One can be killed." --""-- The three wise men of the Assembly and the Immortal detective stood in the elaborate and elegant living room of Alegar's residence. The lens-shaped room had no hard angles and one side was wide open and gave a spectacular view over the white sand beach and the Silver Sea, one of the three oceans of Sares I. While the residence was clearly Saresii, many elements were not. The large barbecue grill on the snow-white Durocrete of the open platform behind Alegar's home that blended into a grass and flower-covered hill. There was Nilfeheim artwork, and a Friesenheim Tri-Shot mounted to a wall. The large refreshment bar featured bottles from many societies. Very few bottles of content could be described as innocent." The furniture was not Vari Form, but soft shapes of white leather-covered seat group elements. Glass. Egill and the Narth had been here quite often and both of them felt quite at home. Egill and the Narth even had large apartment-style rooms. Phil said. "This concludes my involvement, Gentlemen. I am, above all, still a policeman. The trail leads beyond Union Space and thus beyond my jurisdiction." Egill crossed his arms. "What are we going to do? As far as Jurisdiction goes, ours ended after we left the Assembly Dome, and Assembly reps have no business beyond Union shores either." "We have a responsibility as Assembly Reps and should return to Pluribus." Alegar agreed. The Narth seemed confused. "But the Nilfeheim alcove is occupied. Have you not instructed Sif to represent? The Saresii alcove has many Representatives. While our next choice for Narth Representation is still on Narth Prime learning, a Narth has been dispatched to represent." Alegar raised his shapely eyebrows. "So we are technically obsolete." "One would assign similar words if asked to simplify and restate." Egill grinned. "So three old men starting a quest far beyond Union Space, chasing a thief and whatever else to Odin knows where?" "If Odin knows why are you not ask him for directions?" the Narth wanted to know. "It is a matter of speech, my hooded friend." Alegar gave Egill a theatrical acted look. "We were rescued by something or someone with a distinct Nilfeheim sense of style. Not that I complain, but you did not arrive at that horror clinic decked out like that." The Narth seemed deeply pleased. "A quest into regions a Narth had never seen, all that is Narth is excited." Egill rubbed his chin. "We better buy us a spaceship and a Mobile refinery. We also need engineers. My yacht is neither armed nor has it a terrible range. Friends, that is beyond us. We are not Spacers." Phil said. "The Jolly Blue is armed, fast and does not rely on fuel, we can make it to N'Ger but I doubt we can make the trip to that Avondur galaxy. It is simply too far." "Did you not just say, Union Police jurisdiction ends at our borders?" "I will be a private person without official duties and tasks, but no laws prevent me to pursue this case as a private man, I want to see this case to its end, but as I said Avondur Galaxy is beyond our reach." Egill retrieved a big plate of raw steaks from a robot. "Then let us travel to N'Ger find and arrest that Saresii scholar and squeeze him for the information that eludes us. Before we do, how about joining us for dinner, Mr.Decker. These are genuine steaks from Terra, grass-fed Angus." "Sares I was the home of my beloved wife and I maintain our residence for over 3000 years, but I am an Earther, not even a fancy Terran. Born and raised in New York City and the promise of a good old fashioned barbecued steak is a blessing to my old soul like few others." The Narth took the plate. "One shall demonstrate how a steak is grilled. We are going to N'Ger correct?" Egill grinned with a nod on his lips. "Yes, we are." The former hermit added. "Who is that choice you spoke off?" "Eric-Narth Olafson of course. He delights all Narth with his eagerness to learn and his deep understanding of what is Narth. He can never grasp it all, or truly join all that is Narth but no corporeal being knows more." "Not even Erica?" "All that is Narth does not understand what Erica Olafson will be." --""-- The old Xorte chieftain had heard plenty of stories and legends about the Y'All. He was certain that his ancestors made the decision to abandon all space travel and technology because of these four armed unstoppable monsters. He was certain now that the decision of one of his forefathers was wrong. The Xorte allowed those from beyond the heavens to come and exchange wares and things. It seemed a good arrangement, it gained the Xorte the protection of the Pim Pam and brought nice profits. The Xorte had forgotten why they abandoned tech so long ago. The young longed for the shiny things the visitors brought. Now far distant legends came to prominent life. He watched as the last visitor ship pierced the clouds and disappeared. A scout came running. "They all left, the Four arm terrors too. One of his assistant chiefs glanced hopefully towards that landing field. "Without the Float-Bums, we are stuck on these dry flats and there is much merchandise left." He decided that it was worth a look. The scout was right. They all had left, including the Y'All but so was the living merchandise. These naked beings were brought here all through the seasons and Xorte battered for them with other goods, living beings with a mind were good merchandise and always in demand. One of his scouts found a Trontigmakader hiding under a sand-colored tarp, It was clear the ship he came with didn't want to wait for him. The Xorte Chief held out a translation device, he had purchased of a Yotenen trader a few years back. The thing was able to translate Trontigmakader sing-song. The Insectoid had calmed down enough to tell what he had seen. "The Y'All are in cohorts with the Monster of Mustar, I saw it! This disgusting pirate being Black Velvet is friends with the Y'All." "Nonsense, even we know the Y'All do not make friends," "That is what I am trying to say. It is a rouse, a clever trick. Those are not Y'All but robots or disguised beings, Chasing everyone away and then take for free what she wants, She took all the Slaves." That the report of the Insect was true, the chieftain did not question. All the living merchandise was gone. As he looked around, he found it odd that none of the other merchandise was taken. Surely, the bundles of Urun Fur, left behind by the Erkor alone were worth more than a hundred strong and healthy slaves. Or the crates filled with Suneri Artifacts, all seven of them more valuable than ten shiploads of slaves." He motioned his subjects to gather everything. He too was now convinced that the Y'All they all saw were a scam. The four-armed beasts did not kill anyone and left just like everyone else. None of the old stories ever mentioned the Y'All to leave any place or planet they visited without laying waste to everything and kill anything alive. The huge beasts of burden, the non-sentient Float-Bums, shared the same path of evolution as the Xorte, wandered or stood around, completely unharmed. No story or legend claimed these monsters took prisoners or gathered slaves. The more he was thinking about it, the angrier he got. He and everyone else was duped and tricked. Few things rilled and angered a Xorte more than being tricked. To the Keeper of Secrets, a Xorte of considerable importance in the tribe structure of the local culture he said. "Uncover the Boulder of Voices. I must speak to the Protectors so this trickster pirate will be punished." The Trontigmakader hummed. "She caused a tidal wave of terrible destruction on an old world of ours. She and her ilk are wanted by Trontigmakad and by decree of the Four Masters the highest ever reward promised by my kind has been put on the capture of these criminals." "The Protectors are bound by ancient contracts and unbreakable vows, they have honored this commitment since we Xorte traveled the stars ourselves." The Insectoid was part of a crew with members of several species. A ship that traveled these regions of space as a Free-trader. He had heard of the Xorte legends and their much-rumored space-traveling past. "Why aren't they here? Your Protectors seem more wishful thinking than reality. They did not stop the Y'All back then and they did not stop Black Velvet and her charade." "You know nothing then, Insect. We have deal and trade with pirates, free traders, Dai Than tribes and many thousand others for a very long time, yet we have never been raided successfully. The Protectors are old and mighty, they never failed to heed our summon." Two Xorte with sharp-looking poleaxes and captured energy weapons in their belts stepped behind the Insect. "You will be the first to replace the living merchandise we lost." "I am of the Emankan, we come here for a long time!" "You were of the Emankan, now you are merchandise. Resist and you will be bait for Huris." --""-- I positioned myself behind the hard -light lectern, SHIP had conjured for me as I stood there on a raised freight handling platform inside the cargo hold of Deck eight. It had been used to confine the captured Togar of Rogh's old ship. It was here, where I had executed a former friend of mine, Now, over 600 former slaves had been assembled before me. I recognized a few species, there were more Union citizens than I suspected. Yes, there were six humans, two of them Thauran but there were also three Maggi Surons, nine Yotenen, seven Porsthir, eighteen Sharams, and sixty-four Fulmun. I knew of the Maggi Surons, but I never heard of the others or knew they were members of Union Species. Thanks to my Narth friend however I was instantly educated. I estimated there were at least seventy Roxomani, a GC species quite hostile towards the Union. Of course, Narth corrected me in his silent telepathic way." There are seventy-nine Roxomani, Captain." Thanks to my recent experience pretty much on the other side of the Galaxy, I recognized the nine Pim-Pam by their size, dragon-like faces, and gray skin. The rest were unknown to me, and apparently to Narth as well. I was flanked to the right by Har-Hi and to the left by Narth. Xon, TheOther, and Hans behind me. Dusty was there as well. The exit door was guarded by two of our recent addition to our security team. The Y'All that wanted to be known as Forty-Nine to the left and Green-Four to the right. I realized that thanks to my friendship to TheOther, I could now recognize the small differences that made these cloned warrior drones, individuals. Tyron, of course, insisted on being worn. Putting my hands on the side of the lectern I said. "Welcome aboard the USS Tigershark. We are not pirates and you are no longer slaves, but once again free beings." One of the Thauran's spoke. "I am Luitenant Robere, Union Army. I want to thank the Blue Virgin for this rescue. I suspected this to be a Union ship, judging by the Decon process, the interior, and the utterly professional Med team. However, I see Y'All and a Nul..." "We are Union Fleet and on our way to the Camogi System. I do not know how long you have been in captivity, but the Nul and what remains of the Y'All are Union members. So are most of the Dai. Once we are able to verify MITI and CITI of all citizens present, we will, of course, let you use GalNet to contact family and friends. As we are towing a big chunk of an alien ship, our normal speed is significantly reduced. Meaning it will take us two weeks before we are in GalNet range." A Roxomani raised his yellow arm and asked. "What about us? Will we be executed? Since this is a Union warship?" "You seem to listen to Kermac hate propaganda. We are not at war with the Roxomani, the GC or the Kermac as far as I know, but even if we were it is not our habit to execute enemies just because you fight on the other side. In times of open conflict, you would be prisoners of war, but that does not apply to you. My Narth OPS officer has just informed me that Union officials will provide you with transportation to Gossar Point, which I understand is an independent planet with both Union and Roxomani presence." Before I could address the rest, there was a sudden commotion at the access door. Alice had appeared behind the Y'All guards. She blushed instantly and yelled. "I am sorry, Captain. I found out too late that this hold was used for this, I tried to intercept Fafnir." A high pitched scream accentuated her explanation, the ships mascot popped out of thin air, instead of phasing through walls and with an excited croaking sound divebombed me. The black dragon-like beast was no longer small but the size of an adult human with a now considerable wingspan. Unaware of its size, Fafnir landed on my shoulders and pressed his horned head against me. I was not sure how to address my displeasure, as the thing saw nothing wrong with its behavior and its affection towards me had not diminished. What gave me pause was the reaction of the present Pim-Pam who had thrown themselves to the ground in positions of utmost devotion and worship. They chanted something religious it seemed, judging by their behavior. It took SHIP mere seconds to translate. "We follow thee, Mother of the Beast. We follow thee!" Being called Fafnir's mother and a beast was not exactly flattering in my opinion, but it could have been something much worse. I asked. "Pim-Pams, do you know what this is?" "Of course, Mightiest of all Mothers, this is the Night Beast of the Myth. All Pim-Pam know of it." --""-- The Command Center of the Jurkrit was illuminated by only the faintest light. The somewhat humanoid beings with their lidless black eyes were very sensitive to light and preferred this level of sparse illumination. Data and system information was fed directly to their brains, and so were commands and orders. It was a very long time ago, the Xorte had called for assistance. The contracts and pacts must be upheld, there was no hesitation or argument. Technology left behind by the Axas Condition, found by the Jurk and utilized to elevate the Jurk to the aloft and mighty Protectors. The crew of this ship, the Jurkrit had been sleeping for a very long time deep beneath the ice that covered the world of the Xorte, had one focus and one mission only, the Above-Jurk instilled this into their brethren tasked with the protection of the Xorte. While the Above-Jurk would now travel to the planet of the Xorte to collect payment for their protection, the Jurkrit and the 20,000 Protectors lifted into space to pursue the designated culprit so punishment could be administered. --""-- Alice explained to me that this cargo hold had always been Fafnir's favorite place to play and fly and she was informed too late about my address to the former slaves. That our very own Dragon beast could now teleport was news even to Narth. Shea and Narth were talking to the Pim-Pam while they all kept gesturing towards Fafnir, Alice and me. Before I could ask details. Mao's urgent call from the bridge interrupted. "Captain, something very big and fast appeared on the scanning horizon. It is on a direct intercept course, no doubt. Tech level estimate inconclusive, but strong shields and potential weapon points charging." --""-- The Yellow wizard had summoned Angela to the Amber Halls. It had been almost twenty-two Avondur years ago, that she fled from the realm of the Urd with the secret of the WEAPON. The moment she discovered it, her mind was opened to the truth. She was nothing more than a pawn in a game of cosmic proportions. The demon woman that mated with a Red Knight and resulted in her existence was part of a plan and pact between Ciferus and Sata. Conceived for one task, to steal the WEAPON from the URD. The pact was a sham as both Ciferus and Sata plotted against each other. Each wanting the WEAPON for himself. It was her mother that helped her to escape the hunters and trackers of Ciferus. Angela and her demon-spawned mother stepped through a Nexus portal. The light of the Nexus Point deposited them on a world she learned later was called Sin 4. When she arrived, Bernice was dead, killed by teeth filled creatures. Angela killed it, just moments before her water broke and the pain of contractions made any further advance to a safer place impossible. There in the utter filth and darkness of catacombs deep underneath a city that was known as Sin 4, Angela gave birth to her daughter who was the WEAPON. Angela had never told anyone who her daughter's father was, and she vowed that she never divulged this to anyone but to her daughter if she was ever blessed to meet her again. While she was separated from her baby, and deeply grieved for that loss she always knew that she was alive. There was an unbreakable connection that knew no limitations of distance. In her dreams, she had felt her daughter's pain and hunger for many years. She also felt the deep love of her daughter to someone. The dreams about her suddenly changed. Angela's daughter no longer felt the pain of hunger or the agony caused by her talents and powers. Her daughter suddenly grew with confidence and in Angela's dreams about her daughter, a feeling of many beings caring and loving her was conveyed along with a deep sense of belonging. Of all things that were revealed in those dreams, the most intense theme was an enormous shadow of tremendous power. Not threatening in nature but of devoted protection. The incarnation of the WEAPON meant to slay darkness apparently was protected and loved by that very darkness. Angela was deeply confused and concerned about her daughter. Now she stepped before the human-looking being known as the Yellow Wizard. The Yellow Robes had found her, as she tried to cross the mountains on foot. Pursued by hunters of the Red Knights and provided her shelter ever since. The Yellow Wizard appeared to be a bearded human, but Angela was certain he was not a mere human mortal. Beings and entities of great power and influence were the norm on this world known as the Planet at the Center of the Universe. He sat on an elevated gilded armchair, but got up immediately. "Angela, you heeded my summon." "You opened the gates. Provided shelter and safety to a fugitive. Your summon is of paramount importance to me." He stepped down and gestured towards a rectangular table of notable size, even in these voluminous halls. Upon the table, a map had been rolled open. It was a representation of Avondur, planet. "This is Avondur as it always has been. It is a place like no other, where everything started and where everything will end." The Yellow Wizard touched his well-groomed white beard. "I am certain you know about the Broken Rule, but do you know of the one prophecized to make the Decision and restore the Rule or suspend it and thus end the Prime Universe and all that is associated to it in the Meta- and Omniverse?" Angela slowly nodded. "Yes, wise Wizard of the Yellow Robes. I was conceived to find the WEAPON, able to slay the one that makes this decision." "And you did find it and made it part of that child of yours. Now the time and event this Universe is waiting for since it began right here, is close at hand. All the principals and many who believe to have a role in it are either on their way to Avondur or have already arrived. There are those who's importance is only an illusion within their minds. Many of those have recently felt a jolt, a pulse of power that was re-united with the one tasked to make the Decision and reminded them, just how insignificant their role is in all of this." Angela had not felt any such jolt, as the Wizard described, but she had seen the shadow that engulfed the connection of her daughter grow in size and intensity. Yet her daughter felt no danger, no threat or fear. The Yellow Wizard did not know what was going through her mind. He pointed at a bug sized black dot that was moving along the map, following a drawn representation of the East-West road. The small insect-like dot was close to the representation of the Mountain fortress. "Of those principals that are expected to be there, before the Decision is made, the one elected by Crea to find the WEAPON is on his way to this Hall. I can not deny him access to you, by agreements made that bind the Seven Circles, but I can warn you. Flee Angela, leave and do not tell me where you go. Once he is here, I am compelled to answer his questions." --""-- Category:Edited by Renaud